


A Heart's Changing

by phaniel_howlter



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phaniel_howlter/pseuds/phaniel_howlter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu Yanase has always loved Chiaki Yoshino and always thought that for as long as he could remember. But a one-sided love could never work out for him. Thinking that his feelings for his first love could never change, he soon meets an editor with a bright happy face who eventually changes his thoughts on love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yuu Yanase had always loved Chiaki Yoshino ever since they first met in middle school. They shared the same intrests, always had a great time with each other, and more importantly, Chiaki was Yuu's best friend and first love.

But, things never worked out for them because of Hatori. Yuu hated him with a passion. Tori was always with the one Yuu loved and nothing pissed him off more than that until he stole Chiaki away from him. Well in Yuu's point of view Chiaki was stolen from him. He couldn't understand why Chiaki had to love Tori and not him. Yuu had confessed to Chiaki as well and figured that he might move on from Tori but he was proven wrong. Being punched in the face by someone he loved and told that he couldn't be with him because of Tori hurt more than anything. Of course Chiaki had apologized but Yuu's feelings couldn't move on passed that.

  
More than a few weeks after being rejected by his first love, things were still the same at work. Everyone was pushing themselves to the limit to finish the famous mangaka's way overdue deadlines. After 3 day's of not getting enough sleep, they managed to finish everything.

  
"Good work everyone, you can go home now"

  
Once everyone left, it was just Chiaki and Yuu by themselves. The room was silent for a bit until Chiaki finally broke the silence.

  
"Yuu, I know things have been rough between us for a while now but I would still like us to be friends because I've missed that... so i was wondering if you could go with me to this party that's hosting a lot of authors including me and I'm not that good with those kinds of thing. But, I do feel better when I'm with people I know."

  
Yuu glanced over at Chiaki before replying back, "Why don't you bring Tori with you? Wouldn't that be the best option?" 

Chiaki looked down at the ground and continued speaking.

  
"Well Tori is going to be with a lot of other editors so I'll end up being alone so that's why I want you to come with me..."

  
Yuu sighed and smiled at Chiaki.

  
"Alright I'll go with you but lets make sure Tori doesn't plan on punching me at the party because I'm with you"

  
Chiaki looked up at Yuu in shock and laughed nervously.

  
"YUU! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!"

  
Yuu laughed at Chiaki's reaction and made his way out towards his apartment.

  
"A party huh? I wonder how that's going to go down..." Yuu thought as he finally made it inside, anxious about the next day.

 


	2. Chapter 2

There were sounds of glasses clinking together, murmers of people talking and a very crowded area. Chiaki and Yuu were in their corner like they always did whenever they would go to parties.

  
"Wow there's really a lot of people here." Chiaki said as he held on to his drink tightly while glancing around the room.

  
Yuu took a sip of his drink and nodded.

  
"Yep. I don't really like it honestly but I kinda have to deal with it for your sake."

  
Chiaki smiled at Yuu and continued looking around until he finally saw the person he was looking for. Hatori.

  
Yuu glanced over at Chiaki and saw that his face was already a bright red and he knew the reason for that.

  
Yuu saw Tori walking over towards them accomponied by someone he was unfamiliar with. The man next to Tori had brown hair that was a bit long and a smile that never erased from his face.

  
"Oh hello Yoshino-san, it's good to see you again." spoke the man next to Tori while offering his hand out.

  
"Hello, it's good to see you again Mino. Ah- Yuu, this is Mino Kanade. I think you met him a while back." Chiaki replied motioning his hand towards Yuu.

  
Yuu glanced over at Mino and tried to remember meeting him. They probably talked a few times but it never really mattered because all he cared about was his time with Chiaki.

  
"Ahh yes I remember you. Hello Yanase. It'd good to see you again. How's life?" Mino replied as he smiled over at Yuu.

  
"Hello... and good i guess..." he shrugged.

  
Tori glanced over at Yuu and ignored him being next to Chiaki.

 

"Yoshino, There are some other authors and editor's who'd like to meet you, I'll show you the way."

 

"Oh okay. Oh um sorry Yuu, I'll be back for sure." Chiaki apoligized as he followed Tori.

  
"Great, I'm alone with someone I don't even know." Yuu thought to himself as he continued to take sips from his drink.

  
"You don't talk much do you?" Mino said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

  
"No, not really. I'm not good with parties or people. I only come here because of Chia- I mean Yoshino."

  
"Ahhh I see. Well until Yoshino comes back, How about I show you around?" Mino replied as he started walking but stopped when he realized Yuu wasn't following him.

  
Yuu looked over at Mino and shook his head no. "Thanks but no thanks. I'm good here."

  
"Hmm I don't think that you'd like be by yourself in a place you don't even know and besides, I've been meaning to spend some time with you."

  
Yuu hesitated a moment before replying. "Why the hell would you want to spend time with me? I'm not that special or anything."

  
Minon glaced back at Yuu. "Hmm. I think you are. Well at least I always thought so haha."

  
Yuu sighed, "Look if you're trying to flirt with me or something - I'm not interested and even if I was- it wouldn't be someone like you."

  
Mino stopped smiling which was rare for him and turned to face Yuu properly. Leaning in close to his ear.

  
"Oh really? Are you sure you're not just saying that because you're still in love with.. Yoshino?" he whispered with a smirk on his face.

  
Yuu stood there in shock, unable to reply. How did this person he swore he just met knew that much about him? More importantly how does he know about his feelings for Chiaki.

  
Mino moved away from Yuu and smiled again. "Yep I got it right. Well I should've known better considering how you reacted when Tori came over and took Yoshino away... Hmm let's make a deal. If you go on at least one date with me- just one, then I'll stop."

  
Yuu managed to recover from his shock and answered Mino back. "What the- no way! I know for a fact if I say yes it sure as hell won't be just "one" date."

  
Mino laughed and continued speaking. "Isn't that the point? So what do you say, is it a yes?"

  
"I guess one date with this guy wouldn't kill me." Yuu thought to himself.

  
"Alright fine. But just one."

  
"You say that now, but it'll change. Well anyways, be ready for tomorrow morning. Oh here." Mino stopped for a moment before writting someone thing down and placing it in Yuu's pocket.

  
In the corner of his eyes, he saw Chiaki and Tori coming back to meet him.

  
"Finally he's back." Yuu whispered to himself.

  
"Yuu! You're still here? Where's Mino?" Chiaki asked as he waved to Yuu.

  
Yuu waved back and replied, "Yeah I'm still here. And I don't know he left a little while ago..."

  
While the two stood with each other the other night, Yuu would look around to see if he could find Mino around but every time he saw him, Mino would catch his gaze and give him a little wave.

  
"Well I better get used to this if I'm going to be spending the next day with that guy."

  
Yuu stuck his hand's in his pockets and felt a piece of paper in them. He pulled it out of his pockets and saw what it was.

  
**"Mino, Kanade.**   
**To: Yanase, Yuu.**   
**Here's my number in case you need to call me"**

  
Yuu looked up to find Mino with the paper still in his hand, he met his gaze with Mino again giving him a harsh glare. Mino smiled at him and laughed at his reaction, walked away. Yuu felt his face grew red from that and he didn't know why.

  
"The hell? Isn't he always like this?" Yuu thought to himself as he tried to enjoy the rest of his time with Chiaki, the one he was supposed to be in love with.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day had been an early morning. The sun was barely rising while Yuu's apartment was still dark inside. Yuu was still sleeping until he heard a knock on the door. Yuu struggled getting up and checked his clock which read: "5:45"

"Who the hell is knocking at this time...?" he whispered to himself.

Yuu managed to make his way towards the door and opened it. But was shocked by who he was greeted with.

"Hello Yanase! My don't you look tired." said Mino with a bright smile on his face.

"Why are you here? Do you not realize what time it is right now?" Yuu replied as he shot a glare at the man standing in front of him.

"No need to get hasty here, and besides I told you I was coming by yesterday didn't I?"

Yuu sighed and opened the door for Mino, inviting him inside.

"I remembered. If anything, I don't remember telling you where I lived..." Yuu said, closing the door behind him.

"Thank you for letting me in and it wasn't hard finding it after Hatori told me where you lived after all." replied Mino as a took a seat , making himself at home.

"Thanks a lot Tori." Yuu thought to himself as he walked over towards Mino.

"Look I don't know if you realize this or not but I'm not even ready so..."

"That's fine. And besides I think you look pretty cute right now" replied Mino as he looked down at Yuu who was currently shirtless at the moment.

"Stop saying stuff like that, it's weird. Well since you're here I might as well get ready." He said as he started leaving the room.

"Oh and another thing, I'm not cute."

Mino laughed at his reaction and waited for him to get ready

* * *

It was finally brighter outside and the rush of people were already starting to show up. Many of them rushing to get to their jobs while others were out and about. Out on the town, Mino and Yuu left the apartment and made their way through the streets.

Mino tried to hold Yuu's hand while the two walked together but was turned down each time until Yuu finally gave up on rejecting the persistent man, letting them hold hands.

Of course people gave them harsh looks and concerned stares but none of those looks seemed to faze Mino one bit as he continued to hold Yuu's hand tighter, still having a bright smile on his face. After walking around a bit, they turned to a cafe that was near by.

"Oh, I've never actually been here before..." Yuu said as he let go of MIno's hand when they entered inside.

"Me either but a friend of mine at work recommended it!"

"Oh..." Yuu replied, thinking of the only person that knew Mino well enough. "Tori"

Mino glanced over at Yuu and saw his reaction to his comment.

"It wasn't Tori if that's who you're thinking of. It was someone named Kisa. He came here with a... friend of his." . Reassuring Yuu, he shot him another bright smile.

"Does this guy ever not smile?"

Soon enough, the two took a seat near a window. Each taking sips of their coffee and sharing each others interests and stories. As much as Yuu didn't want to admit it, he actually felt like he was enjoying himself. Although Yuu had fun with Chiaki something was different about this time. In a way, Yuu felt almost...loved.

In that moment of realization Yuu had stopped laughing and took a sip of his coffee.

"Is everything alright?" Mino asked as he looked over at Yuu with a concern look.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Um, thank you for this morning, I... actually had a lot of fun." running his hands through his hair and turning his head, Yuu waited for a reply.

Mino looked at Yuu in shock but was smiling really big. "As long as you're happy than I am too. I'm glad you enjoyed my company."

After hearing those words, Yuu felt himself blushing but couldn't figure out why. He got up and paid for his share but as he was about to leave Mino called out to him.

"Yanase. How would you like to do something like this again? I'm sorry I know I said just one but-"

Yuu interrupted and answered with, "You don't have to apologize you know? I said I had fun didn't I? So what makes you think I don't want to do something like this again? Take this as a yes. Oh and please don't make me get up early again."

Smiling at Mino, he waved a good bye and started walking home.

_"Another date huh? What am I thinking?"_


	4. Chapter 4

It was that a day where everyone had finished their parts at work and the cycle of no sleep was over-well for now as least.

Yuu was finally off of work for once so he figured he'd run some errands while he was at it. While walking down the street, he thought of his time that he spent with Mino. How fun it was to talk to someone other than Chiaki about things he liked and didn't like. How he felt that warm feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Yuu stopped in his tracks and paused what he was thinking.

"Wait a minute... why does he of all people have to come into mind? That guy's annoying and not to mention pushy as hell, I can't I believe I have to see him again. Well I mean... I kind of do but..."

He continued walking and made it into a store near by. Still having his thoughts occupied by other things, he ran into a few people and managed to drop a lot of things as well. Turning a corner in the store, he happened to bump into someone again.

"Ah. Oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was-" Yuu looked up and realized who the person standing in front of him was.

"Why the hell are you here!?" he said shuffling back, dropping a few items doing so.

"Oh hello Yanase, funny running into you here. And what do you think I'm here for?" Replied none other than the smiling face himself, Mino.

"That's not what I meant and why do I have to run into you of all people?" Yuu scoffed.

"Well that's not very nice to say!" Mino picked up the things that Yuu had dropped and handed them to him.

"Thanks. What, stalking me here or something?" Yuu asked as he continued his way through the store.

"No need to jump to conclusions Yanase, I happened to be here and so did you. It was just a coincidence that we met up with one another." Mino said following Yuu along.

"I'm not, and why are you following me around?"

Mino stopped the both of them and lifted Yuus chin up to that he was facing him.

"Why? Well because I get to spend more time with my cute little Yanase of course!" He leaned in close to Yuu's face and got close enough that their lips could almost brush against each other.

Realizing the situation, Yuu pushed Mino back and whispered, "Look I don't know if you realize this but we are in a public area right now, Just be lucky that no one saw this."

* * *

  
"Thanks! Have a nice day"

Leaving the store, Yuu and Mino continued walking together - dispit Yuu's efforts to tell the guy to go home on his own. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Yuu actually didn't mind Mino's company. Although he did mind having to hold his hand everytime they walked down the street. Holding hands with people was a thing that Yuu never really did with people, it was something he wasn't used to doing.

"Alright we'll I'm near the door so you can go head and go home now." Yuu said as he turned to face Mino

"Well that was sure fun spending time with you." Mino replied.

"It was just going shopping I don't see what's so fun about that."

"It wasn't what we were doing. It was who I was spending my time with. Well since you're home now, I guess I'll be seeing you very soon. Goodbye, Yanase." whispering the last part in Yuu's ear, Mino leaned in close and gave Yuu a kiss on the cheek. After doing so, he moved away from Yuu and waved a goodbye.

Yuu didn't look back to see this wave of goodbye as he stood there in shock wondering what happened. He felt his face grow red and his heart was beating fast. He lifted a hand to feel his cheek and realized how hot it was.

_"What the hell is wrong with me?"_ Yuu thought as he slowly walked into the apartment building.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this chapter is going to be a two-part chapter ! (:

"Was this really necessary" Yuu asked as he took a sip from his glass.

  
"Why wouldn't it be? I'm on a date with my cute Yanase, of course! Besides who says you can't get treated once in a while?" Mino smiled as he clinked his glass with Yuu's.  
"I guess so." Yuu replied back.

  
Fancy places weren't usually the first things that came to mind when it came to dates, at least for Yuu it wasn't. He never really liked the thought of having to dress up or having to watch how he ate. But somehow this was different.

  
Before getting picked up by Mino, Yuu anxiously wondered what he should wear or how he should act. This wasn't like Yuu, he usually didn't care about what others thought of him. The only person who's opinion meant the most to him was Chiaki. At least, that was who was supposed to matter... right?

  
Lost in his thoughts before earlier, Yuu finally snapped back to his senses when he heard MIno ask him , "So I heard that you work as an assistant for a few authors, how's that going? You're not pushing yourself to much are you?"

  
"Huh? Oh yeah. It's tiring but I guess it's worth it. Besides, I know that your editing department is known for pushing themselves too hard if anything. You should at least be sure to watch your health or something."

  
MIno looked over at Yuu in shock before adding, "Wow, who knew my Yanase cared about me this much already?"

  
Yuu scoffed at that comment but could slowly feel his face grow a little hot as he slowly began to realize what just happened.

  
"LIke hell I do! I take that all back. Why would I care that much anyways?"

  
"Aww come on, it was cute. There's no need to blush about it!" Mino laughed as he reached over and ruffled Yuu's hair.

  
"Shut up and quit messing up my hair!" Yuu tried to be mad at the way Mino was teasing him but couldn't bring himself to do it.

  
"I'm sorry haha, I'm sorry. You know this that one of the reasons I fell f-" Interrupted by the waiter, Yuu was left hanging wondering what MIno was going to add on.

  
"You what?" Yuu quickly asked but didn't get a reply.

  
For the rest of their dinner, Mino never continued what he was going to say to Yuu, at least that's what Yuu thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of the previous chapter! (:

After dinner, Yuu continued on waiting for the rest of the night, wondering if Mino was going to finish what he was about to say but was quickly disappointed when he didn't mention anything. Even while walking, there was nothing said about it. It was mainly about work or other hobbies.

They continued walking along with the situation like this until they reached a park. Near by were a few benches and a playground as well.

"Do you want to stop and sit down for a bit?" Mino asked as he sat down, inviting Yuu to sit near him.

"Sure, I guess." Yuu replied as he sat close to him but scooted over as the thought of being that close seemed a bit much.

"Well you're probably have been wondering what I was going to say during dinner weren't you? That's why I brought you here so we could have a discussion about this where there aren't a lot of people around, and it could just be us."

"Hey, if you're going to start a sentence maybe you should finish it, of course I'm going to wonder what you were about to say..." Yuu answered.

Mino laughed this off and continued on. "I'm just going to tell you that this might take a while to say and you don't have to answer me right now but please just here me out okay?"

"I- alright."

"I guess I should start from the beginning. I doubt you would remember this but I definitely do. It was a time where you were assisting an author that I was working with. I happened to be there that day since they needed some help because her manuscript was late. It also just so happened that you were there that day as well. You were working in front of me and I couldn't help but keep looking back at you. It was fascinating watching you draw or see how hard you were working. Of course eventually we would make eye contact and I would wave at you or smile..."

  
He paused for a moment to glance at Yuu but began to further tell more.

"After that day I couldn't help but want to know who you were or even stop thinking of you. I know it's a bit silly of me. But after working with you for a few more times, I began to realize that you're someone I'd like to be with. And I've also grown to love that cute tsundere side of you as well."

( _Yuu tried to cut him off to say "I'm not a tsundere, you bastard and I'm not cute either" but held back on it._ )

"I don't know if I would call this love or not but after spending all this time together, my feelings have only gotten stronger. Like I said before, you don't have to answer me right now or at all but I want to go out with you, Yanase. I want to be yours and you to be mine." He grabbed Yuu's hand and held it tight as he said the last sentence.

Yuu looked at Mino in shock after hearing his confession. Never has someone told him this much or even confessed to him before.

Of course there had been women who had confessed to him but none of those confessions seemed to matter to him at all. In actuality, they all had annoyed him. But this time was different. He felt his heart beating fast as he held hands with the man sitting next to him.

"I... I don't know what to say yet but I can assure you that I'm not rejecting you or anything. Please give me some time to think about this." Yuu answered finally as he looked down at the ground, avoiding eye contact.

"Take as much time as you need. Regardless how you feel, I will respect whatever choice you make. Though I'm afraid one thing won't change,and that is my feelings towards you."

"Thank you..." he replied as he grasped Mino's hand tighter, entwining his fingers with his.

"Yanase, I'm not sure if this is okay or not but would you let me kiss you?"

"Wh-I- Alright.." Yuu slowly nodded as he turned to face Mino as Mino slowly leaned forward, sliding his hand behind Yuu's head and slowly pressed his lips against Yuu's.

Although Yuu was prepared to be kissed, he was still shocked. Not that he never kissed anyone before but, this kiss was very different that any other one he had before. It felt good but warm. Yuu found himself wrapping his arms around Mino, bringing him closer to tighten the kiss.

They broke off from this kiss for a second and looked at each other for a moment. Yuu brought Mino closer again and continued on. This went on for a while before MIno slide his tounge against the bottom of Yuus lip and slowly, into his mouth.

_"What...am...I..doing?"_ Yuu thought to himself as his mouth began to feel hot. He didn't notice himself doing this either but he found himself wanting more and more as his mouth was being what he called "played with".

Not that Yuu would ever admit to this guy how great it felt to be kissed by this guy, or how much he didn't want to stop. It was the fact that he wasn't kissing the person he thought he had "loved" that seemed to bother him. But in all that time he spent with Chiaki, never had he felt this embarrassed, comfortable, or the fact that his heart was racing this much.

"We..should..stop.." He tried to say in between kisses which neither one of them was planning on stopping.

"Did you not like it? Or are you worried someone might catch us?" Mino asked with a concern look on his face.

"No it's not that, I just. I don't know"

"Well then shall we continue farther?"

"What? No! Who said anything about continuing?"

"Haha well we could if you want too, Oh and Yanase?" Mino asked.

"What do you want?" Yuu snarly replied.

"You looked really cute." He replied back with a smile.

"Shut up."


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6!! Sorry for the late update on here omg

_"Thanks for the hard work! See you tomorrow!"_

  
After working another a long shift, everyone finally managed to finish yet another overdue deadline. Of course when everyone left, it just ended up being just Yuu and Chiaki.   
Silence fell over them for a while. Although things were better than before, there were still times where it was awkward between one another. Finally, Yuu said something which startled Chiaki a bit.

  
"So how are you and Hatori?"

  
Quickly turning to face Yuu wide-eyed and with a hint of red showing on his face, Chiaki managed to answer him back.

  
"I well i mean i uhhh... we're doing fine. I'm sorry if this bothers you or anything but you're still one of my close friends and I don't want anything to come between us again..." he said as he rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

  
"Well as long as you're fine, I could care less about Tori. Besides I'm over it now. Of course I still care about you, I mean why wouldn't I?" Yuu replied with a smile.

  
"Oh well that's good. Um I hope I don't bother you by asking but, have you found anyone yet Yuu?" Chiaki asked with a nervous tone in his voice.

* * *

  
After the incident with Mino happened, Yuu starting spending more time with him. Whether it was just running into each other after work or going home with each other. Yuu couldn't remember the time he felt this happy since he thought he had a chance with Chiaki.

  
Although, Yuu still never told Mino that.

* * *

 

"Well, I guess so. I haven't told them anything yet though." Yuu replied

.  
"YOU FOUND SOMEONE?? WHO??" Chiaki turned to Yuu exciting, looking pleadingly for an answer.

  
"Calm down it's not that exciting. It's just someone that works for the same department as Hatori."

  
"Why haven't you told them anything yet though?" Chiaki asked with more of a concern look.

  
"It's different with them then it is with you. For one, I don't want to fuck things up again." Yuu said looking away from Chiaki.

  
"Oh come on, It can't be that bad. You have at least confessed right? Or vise versa?"

Yuu sighed before turning to look at the man sitting next to him.

  
"They confessed to me. But, even though we kissed and everything and have been spending this time together... I just haven't been able to say anything. What if they're just using me or something? Or maybe they're just staying with me because they feel bad. I don't want to say anything about how I feel because in the end it'll just go bad."

  
A moment of silence fell between the two after what Yuu said. Chiaki knew he was practically to blame for this but even then he still felt guilty. His best friend had someone he cared about and he hoped that they were a good person because after all, his best friend deserved that.

  
To break the silence, Chiaki finally said something.

  
"Hey don't be so hard on yourself. I know that you're worried about how they'll react but I think its better if you tell them sooner than later before it ends up lasting too long and then you really will be heartbroken. And hey, If you're worried about what to say, you can just rehearse it with me!" he said with a bright smile.

  
Yuu looked at Chiaki with open eyes in shock. Just before, he never would've imagined he would be getting this advice (and maybe even considering taking it) from the man he once loved. Not only this but, Chiaki was actually rooting for him too?

  
Chiaki then added, "I mean you don't have to because that might be awkward but if you want to them I'm here for you!"

  
Yuu just turned his head the other way to hide the small laugh he was trying to contain.

  
"Haha, well I mean why not? I guess I'll tell you."

  
Yuu stood up from he was and proceeded to walk over in front of Chiaki. He took a deep breath before proceeding plan out what he would "confess" to Mino.

  
"Alright well, here it goes. Look I don't know how to put this, but after all this time together and everything I began to realize something..."

  
"And that is?"

  
"Well I began to realize that I haven't felt like myself around anyone but you in a really long time. I just really like being around you even though you piss me off and get on my nerves all the time, I grown to like that part of you too. This probably sounds really cheesy and too late to say this but I love you. I mean I really love you Mino."

* * *

 

 

_**To be continued...** _


End file.
